


My Life in Black and White

by AonoKaras27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AonoKaras27/pseuds/AonoKaras27
Summary: Colress' AU life leading up to the events of Team Plasma's downfall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter has a major rape scene in it just to warn but I don't intend to do too many in this story.

It was morning time in the region of Unova, Colress, a young scientist walked the trail leading to his next area of work after recieving a note from an old freind of his asking him to meet at this exact spot. He took out his invitation note which was really well made with it's fancy lettering and font on a colorful thick piece of paper.  
He glanced up seeing someone standing in front of a large empty area surrounded by trees.  
The person turned to Colress with a smirk on his face and then freindly smile. "Welcome Colress, my it's been years since we last seen each other. The older man with long green hair turned to him.  
Colress gave him a smile. " It has been..old freind..I'm glad you've given me the opportunity to work along side your business you've apponted me to. May I ask why we had to meet in such and empy place though?" Colress looked around.  
The older man chuckled. " Well first of all I wanted to catch up on old times before I discussed with you of the job I have for you." He walked to him holding a strange looking staff with an insignia of a P and S crossing over each other with black and blue coloring.  
" With me?" Colress asked," Well..I haven't exactly been up to much other than trying to launch my career in the art of finding what makes a pokemon strong...what brings out their potential in battle." Colress then placed his invitation in his white lab coat he had on.  
"Oh? Sounds fascinating perhaps you'd like to merge with my cause? Since you're doing your own work." the other man smiled.  
Colress returned a smile. " Merge? Well we've known each other before so why not? You can help fund my research and I'll help you with whatever you want...Ghetsis." Colress walked closer to him holding his hand out. " I don't want a full emergence just a collaboration. I have my place and you have yours...wherever it is...Deal?"  
Ghetsis took his hand as he stared down at Colress and shook. "Deal,now shall I show you where my area of work is?"  
Colress nodded. " I've been wondering since I got here." he puts his hand on his coat pocket," It must be a glorious place knowing you have it all due to your birthright as a Harmonia."  
Ghetsis laughed. "You have no idea." he took his staff colliding it hard on the ground.  
The earth below them began to quake as a large structure began emerging from below the ground.  
Colress gasped as his eyes set upon a castle that surfaced from the earth. He clapped his hands together in awe at the possible technology behind it. " Oh! It's glorious as I figured it'd be!" he fawned over it," How...how did you manage to do this?"  
" Well I can't run a secret place with out a few ways to hide it. I have other scientists besides you after all." Ghetsis says. Colress frowned pouting." Oh..I see...so..am I..just another one of your generic "scientists?""  
Ghetsis turned to him. "Ha! Of course not...you're a dear personal friend of mines and I am gonna make you head of the research here as well. I'm in need of more inventions and tools. I know you're a brilliant man at creation and I need you." he smiled.  
Colress gasped as his honey colored eyes gleamed hearing that he was "needed."  
He then gave a warm smile. " Yes! Count me in! I'm your man for the job."  
Ghetsis walked on ahead after smiling back. " Follow me...your new life begins now here with me and your peers."  
"Yes! Great! I can't wait to meet everyone!" Colress followed so eagerly.  
They both enter the main room of the castle and Colress was already in awe at the inside structure. " So old style, this place must be at least many many generations old!" he danced around staring at the chandelier and the rooms on the bottom floor.  
"I see the excitement in your eyes. This place has been in the Harmonia family for generations. I have given it to my heir who right now isn't occupying it..." Ghetis sounded upset when his tone of voice changed mentioning his heir. Colress stopped dancing to stare at him. " Heir? You have a child?"  
"He's adopted as well as my other two daughters I have that are adopted as well." He replied.  
"Oh, I didn't figure you were still a virgin..." Colress smirks. Ghetsis flushed as he grunted at Colress' comment. He turned his nose up in the air. " I haven't found the right person to be my partner...not that I can't easily get one..." He stomped his staff on the floor," Enough about that..time for me to discuss the matter at hand and why I've brought you here." he continued forward.  
"Ok! I'm curious to know." Colress continued following behind him.  
"Where the employees and staff here? I thought you'd have a full castle here?" Colress says as they stopped at a room.  
"They're all doing their daily tasks in other parts of the castle. I have everything here that is needed." Ghetsis opened the door entering. Colress followed inside as another man in black robes and a strange looking hat and white hair was sitting at a table in the well kept room. Seemed like a study as there were many books in shelves and chairs in the room. " Greetings, who may you be?" Colress asked the other man.  
The other man smiled. " Well, this must be the one you spoke of right Lord Ghetsis?"  
He nodded. " Yes, this is Colress, Colress meet Zinzolin. He is gonna be your assistant to show you the ropes." Ghetsis sat down in a chair at the table. Colress nodded taking a seat. "Pleased to meet you Mister Zinzolin."  
"Hmph, I hope you'll provide to the cause we all seek here. I trust Ghetsis' judgement of you." Zinzolin says as he crossed his arms.  
" Hmm..I haven't yet told him.." Ghetsis then says.  
" Well tell me." Colress says eagerly," I've been dying to know!"  
" The organization I founded is known as Team Plasma. Our ideals are to liberate pokemon from their trainers and set them free. We want to change how we as humans live with them not as tools for battle but truly as equals so that no pokemon will ever be hurt by trainers who force them to fight...who treat them like absolute trash...who treat them like pets."  
Colress blinked. " Liberate? But...what about the people who actually do care about them? Are you gonna take away those who've created close bonds to them?"  
Ghetsis folded his hands leaning on the table. " Pokemon don't need humans to show them that bonds can make them strong...I know for a fact they can take care of themselves without humans taking them from their habitats and...using them as trophies."  
" Yes, no longer will they be ridiculed to do things they're forced to do for human entertaiment." Zinzolin added.  
Colress sighed as he shook his head. " I don't quite think that way...I think pokemon are a lot more stronger with humans. That's why trainers are here to teach them..to help them advance furthur in development. That is how my research is founded on. If this happens how can I find out the truth?"  
Ghetsis sat there with his mouth agape slightly. " So...you don't quite follow what we stand for? How could you say no? I thought for certain you'd agree with me...your friend."  
Colress stood up. " I'm sorry Ghetsis...this is something I can't exactly get behind. Not that I don't think any less of you for these plans but...you're gonna have to find another scientist who will agree to this."  
Ghetsis closed his eye nodding. " You...disappoint me Colress...I figured you'd see things my way." He sighed turning to Zinzolin," See Colress out then...seems I have judged him too soon to think he'd go along with the plan."  
Zinzolin grins standing up walking to the door. " This way please."  
Colress frowned bowing to Ghetsis. " I'm sorry...but not that we still can't work together though."  
"I'll give you time to think on it...it is a lot of money that'll go into your research." Ghetsis says calmly.  
" Well, let us both think about it and perhaps come to some conclusion." Colress smiled," It was nice seeing you again." He giggled.  
Ghetsis nodded." Till next we meet."  
Colress nods then walking out the door with Zinzolin.  
Ghetsis then smirks and laughed. " Yes, you'll do just fine..."  
Colress continued down the hall with Zinzolin then noticing that the staff were seen standing outside the rooms with their heads down. All the maids and butlers were lined up at each door. Colress wondered what was going on. "Ummm..Zinzolin?" He walked closer," I don't like this at all.."  
Zinzolin grins turning to Colress. " Everything will be fine. They're just seeing you off is all. It's policy here after a special guest has left."  
Colress nodded feeling nervous to what was really going on here. Once they arrived back to the main room they were both greeted by Team Plasma grunts who barred the doors up and were closing the curtains. Colress gasped backing up. " What...what's going on..."  
Zinzolin turned to him. " Oh? Did I actually say you were leaving the castle? Lord Ghetsis insists you change your mind or else we'll make you. He's told us a lot about you and how you both were so close at one time. He's chosen you and we'll do what it takes to have you become one of us." Zinzolin spreads his arms out.  
Colress bit his lip as he reached in his pocket pulling out his pokeball. " I'll...fight my way out!"  
Each grunt and member take a pokeball out showing him even Zinzolin. " You sure you wanna take all of us? I doubt your pokemon are strong enough to take us all down."  
Colress grasped his pokeball as he was shaking. "Please...I..I just wanna go now..."  
Zinzolin looked to the grunts motioning them to take him. Colress yelled as he tried to run but was taken down and pinned to the floor. " Take him to the dungeons...Lord Ghetsis will take care of the rest."  
"No! Stop! Let me go!" Colress shouts as he was then forced by the masked grunts towards the dungeons where he was tossed inside the steel plated door and then had his pokeballs removed from him. "You don't need these." a grunt smiled as they then hurried out and closed the door.  
Colress panted as he stood up and ran to the door banging on it. " Ghetsis! Ghetsis please! You can't do this!" he shouts.  
"Oh? And why is that Colress?" Ghetsis' voice was heard echoing down the hall.  
" You can't force me to do this...I..I trusted you...I've always have. Please let me go..I know you don't wanna hurt me." Colress whines.  
"No..I don't." Ghetsis replied back as the door was opened and he stepped in.  
"I don't know why you wanna do this...are you...trying to scare me into doing your idea? I don't like it...I know you're not a bad person..just let me go." Colress said begging him.  
Ghetsis smiled as he held his arms out. " Come...I'm sorry I've frightened you." Colress slowly walked to him then slowly hugged him. " Can't we just...be friends even if we don't have the same ideas. I really did miss you and thought of you a lot."  
Ghetsis smiled. " I have thought of you as well. Everyday I've sat in my room wondering about you...but.." He grasped Colress' arms tightly. Colress whines," Ah! You're...hurting me!" he shouts.  
" I've thought of you in a different way than just friends and here I finally have you all grown up and...beautiful." he chuckled.  
"Wait...no..." Colress gasped as he tried wriggling free from his grasp. " We'll be partners...you'll help me with seeing the dream I've always wanted." Ghetsis pulled Colress's chin up where he kissed him. Colress' eyebrows furrowed and he grunts and moans trying to fight him off of him. He then bit Ghetsis' tongue making him let go. Ghetsis yells as he backed away letting him go. Colress pushed him away going for the door opening it and ran out. Ghetsis growled as he reached in his pocket taking out a pokeball and tossed it. " Bisharp! Get Colress back!" He grunts as his pokemon quickly ran out chasing after Colress.  
Colress heard the quickening footsteps of the pokemon heading for him. He looked around for a place to escape but the entire hall was nothing but holding cells. He knew he couldn't escape as the pokemon then tackled him down in the middle of the hall. Colress yelled and screamed as the pokemon grabbed him then dragged him back towards its master.  
Colress was soon greeted by Ghetsis and was mounted on the floor by him as he held him down. " Thank you Bisharp, I shall reward you with time outside the ball." he says," Do as you please and return soon."  
The pokemon nodded as it sped off leaving them.  
Colress grunts trying to fight him off then screams. " Shhh...be a good boy and I'll be easy with you." He bent down kissing Colress on the bare spot of his neck where his collar came up to and reached his hand under his black under shirt touching his chest.  
Colress gritted his teeth breathing deep trying to resist the temptation to moan. He wasn't enjoying it but he didn't want Ghetsis to know that it was causing pleasure.  
" Come on, no need to hold back." He fondled Colress' nipples stimulating the pleasure more.  
Colress turned red in the face trying to hold back. "No..." he groaned.  
"No? How about a little more force then?"Ghetsis forced Colress on his back pulling his pants down. " I won't even take the liberty of moistening it up. " He chuckled parting Colress' legs and shoved his finger inside him. Colress gasped then bit his lip feeling his anus being forced to expand with his long and thick fingers. He cried not enjoying this one bit having to be on the cold floor and his "friend" forcing himself upon him.  
Ghetsis then removed his fingers and then advanced to replacing his fingers with his cock shoving it's way into him. " You've aroused me the moment you set foot on this property and now you're paying for not seeing things my way." He thrusted him and held to Colress' sides. He continued to thrust hard into the smaller man. Colress tried more to resist but he wasn't as strong as Ghetsis to who kept thusting harder and faster. Colress couldn't take this much longer biting hard into his lip. He let out a small squeal. Ghetsis looked at him grinning and continued. THe then grabbed Colress' length stroking the tip. Colress then lets out a satisfying moan. "Finally.." Ghetsis laughed thrusting fast and pumping Colress' cock. "Hnnn...ahhhh...mmmmm..." the moans slipped from the smaller male's mouth as he couldn't contain it any longer.  
Ghetsis mewled and panted as things heated up more between them. He then grunts finally letting loose of his seed inside of Colress in large spurts as well as Colress then releasing onto his hand covering it with his own.  
Each male huffed and panted hard as they were drenched in sweat. Ghetsis wiped his hand on Colress's pants then pulled out of him letting his body drop on its side.  
" Now...I hope you'll consider changing your mind now...next time won't be this gentle..because I can get rough. I know you know this." Ghetsis stood up watching Colress shudder on the floor. He sighs picking him up then carried him to the cell laying him on the bed. " There...now you're off the floor." He says stroking his face. "Get some rest now...tomorrow we'll start anew." Ghetsis ten left Colress in the room and locked the door.  
Colress laid there in shock and fear from what just happened. He felt his heart just tear apart wondering why this happened. He knew the man when he was a child and he had no ill intentions then. He helped Colress though a tough spot and supported him. Colress groans covering his face as he cried for hours before falling asleep in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed...

A light clicked on in a darkened room as the pokemon Purrloin was revealed inside a glass containment with strange wires connected to it. Several more lights shone revealing more pokemon in containments to what looked like a stage with a large machine on top of it. "Alright...let's begin the experiments." Colress spoke as he stayed in the darkened part of the room his glasses gleamed in the minimal light that was emitted from the containments and the computer he was operating. He pushed on the illuminated holograms as the lights flashed on the bulbs on the containments. The pokemon inside began freaking out as a laser came down on them and began to absorb their power. Colress gave a smile as he watched them scream and squeal in pain. " I will unlock your potential without the help of humans. I will show Ghetsis science can prove to be just as effective."  
"Impressive Doctor Colress. We shall report to Lord Ghetsis of your success in harvesting pokemon energy." A Team Skull grunt says.  
Colress pushed his glasses up. " That won't be necessary...I'll report to him myself. Or..he'll call me instead."  
"Well can we say he's not pleased entirely with you distancing yourself from him?" the other grunts says crossing her arms.  
"He'll get over it...him and Zinzolin..." Colress then turned the machine off watching the pokemon fall out from exhaugstion. "Besides, he's appointed me as team leader and I call the shots now. He can wait patiently like the others." Colress smiled to the grunts. Both of them look at each other noticing a strange change in him. Colress then walked out of the room leaving them alone. " Hmm...something different about him from the first time we met him." the male grunt says.  
" Yeah, he's not as wimpy and submissive to Lord Ghetsis' demands." The female grunt says.  
Colress continued down the hall of his lab going to his quarters and sat down at his desk tapping on it. "Ugh! So bored...perhaps I shall bother Ghetsis today." he smiled getting his three screened tablet and then tapping on it to give him a call. Ghetsis' face showed up on the screen as he answers. " What is it Colress?" he says. " Aww...not happy to see me?"Colress teased," I feel sad."  
" I still haven't forgiven you for nearly stabbing that fork in my crotch." Ghetsis snapped at him.  
"You should learn to keep that thing away from me then..." Colress twirled his finger around his blue hair strand," After all the times you used it on me."  
Ghetsis chuckled. "Well you keep returning for it. Why is that I wonder?"  
"Because I have needs ok...freinds with benifits..nothing more." Colress sighs leaning back on his seat.  
" Perhaps you've actually grown balls for once." Ghetsis laughed.  
" Meh..yours keep dragging everyday..." Colress smirks.  
" Heh, did you call me to tease me and throw "old man" jokes at me?" Ghetsis asked.  
"Guess you know me too well now..." Colress says.  
"You love me, just say it or else why would you be waisting your time with me?"  
Colress narrowed his eyes as he then canceled the call sighing and groaning. " Why do I like that man?" he spoke to himself,"I also hate him..." He grunts laying his head on the table. "Dr. Colress sir!" a male grunt spoke bowing to him. "What..." Colress pouts and whines. " We've recieved word of the location of Kyurem!"  
Colress lifted his head. " Wha? It's been located?"  
" Zinzolin confirmed from his team for us to retrieve it and assist in the capture."  
Colress sighs. " Tell him to stick it up his ass...I'll be there soon.." he leans back getting his tablet and pinpointing the location where he was. " I see...so the tracker I placed in him leads to that cave..." he quietly spoke.  
"I'll tell him..sir." The grunt then left the room.  
Colress groaned. " I feel so tired...all those nights staying up making that machine..now I gotta install it in the frigate..drinking coffee made it worse...I feel like crap today.." he slowly got up grabbing his lab coat putting it over his blue and black suit then grabbed his pokeballs heading towards another room where some more pokemon were resting at. " Hello my darlings." He smiled looking at his pokemon. " Magneton, Magnezone, Porygon, Beeheeyem, Porygon 2 and Metagross. We have a lot of work to do and I expect you 6 to give it your all ok?" he smiled petting each of them then having them enter their pokeballs. He pocketed them catching up to the grunts. " Alright guys...let's get out there and do our best. Remember this pokemon is a legendary so it'll be tough to whittle it down and take it willingly." He says," So let's do our best Team Plasma!" Colress held his fist in the air.  
The grunts all sigh but sarcastically cheered with him.  
" Alright! Let's go get us a legendary!" Colress walked ahead from the small island he was on and boards a massive airship floating over the water. "All aboard the Plasma Frigate." he chuckled walking up the bridge leading to the deck. One on he pushed a button retracting the bridge then heads inside. " Now we will head off into the distance...and soon we will have Kyurem in our custody." Colress then smiled as the grunts stood by the panels getting the craft started. The large craft then began to move forward as Colress heads to his place up a series of stairs taking a seat up front. " First...gonna go to Castelia City I'm in the mood for some of those Casteliacones." He rubbed his hands licking his lips. He heard the groans from his grunts. "What? We'll get there in time don't worry." He smiled relaxing in his chair. "I just have a knack for a snack." He giggled.  
"And he's our boss..." a grunt whines.


	3. Chapter 3

Castelia City...  
The frigate arrived to the docks making a stop as the bridge was let down at the shore upon Colress' arrival there. "Hurry up guys I wanna get some of that ice cream before it gets sold out today!"  
"We're coming sir!" the grunts ran down the bridge following him into the large city area. Colress looked around for any stands selling Casteliacones darting from one area to another. The grunts tried to catch up to him yet wind up losing him in the crowds. They all sigh then spreading out to find their leader.  
"This place is so wonderful and full of people!" Colress said with excitement as his eyes then gaze upon a stand selling that he desired. "Casteliacones..." He stared dancing his way over to it. The seller looked at him. " Hi there sir." she greeted him with a bow.  
" Can I have...umm..10! Yes 10 Casteliacones?" He smiled.  
"Wow, 10? Never thought I'd sell this many at one time to one person." She smiled.  
"I just love these, they're my favorite." Colress rubbed the back of his neck," The cravings get very intense on me."  
She smiled to him getting him ten in a carryable case. " Here you go sir, that'll be 20 ." she says. Colress reached in his pocket getting out a 20 for her and hands it in. " Here you go." he says as she took it and she hands the icecream to him. "Thank you for your purchase and come again!"  
Colress nodded to her walking off with his prize. He took one from the case and began eating on it. He moans as it satisfied his tastebuds from desperately wanting this ice cream.  
Colress' grunt spent moments looking for him yet not finding his location as Zinzolin then called them. " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he shouts at them.   
"We're looking for Colress, sir! He made a stop here at Castelia for some icecream..."  
"Grr! I swear that little brat is gonna be the fall of this organization..well we won't have to worry about it because I've found a way to capture Kyurem without his help so he can eat the whole damn town for all I fucking care...and tell him to suck it." Zinzolin then cuts out.  
The grunts shook their heads. "If we ever find him..."  
Colress managed to find a spot where he would enjoy his icecream and already finished half of them and hasn't felt full or tired of them yet. He looked at the people in front of him then noticed a group of scientists talking among each other and also he gasped hearing the sounds of a pokemon battle occuring within the city. He looked with curiosity in the direction standing up as he ate his desserts. He saw a few other Team Plasma members that weren't of his group in battle with a trainer. " Oh...wow..I'm about to have front row seats of a battle! Hope it turns out good!"  
Colress gasped seeing the trainer send out a Oshawott."A starter pokemon? This person must be going for the championships! Now this is very interesting! I wonder if he's gotten any badges already. Must have if he's gone this far." Colress closely watched as the trainer battled the members defeating them all with ease and made them retreat. The onlookers clapped for the trainer as they cheered him. Colress smiled as he decided to confront this trainer and congradulate him as well as meet them. He followed this trainer into the sewers as another Trainer was accompanying him. He watched as a a few more grunts not of his team were fought and ran out scared. Colress saw this was his moment to talk as he walked towards them.  
"You there! That was an excellent demonstration of battling. The way you brought out the power of your Pokémon against an opponent like Team Plasma… Astounding. Simply astounding. Interesting as well. I see…" he spoke to the trainer.


	4. Chapter 4

Route 4....

Colress had engaged in a fierce battle with the trainer and lost. He gave the trainer a device to help advance past some pesky Crustle that were in the way even as he knew Team Plasma placed them there not of his group. He moved along down the trail back towards Castalia where his team found him after a few hours. They were exhaughsted and worn out. "Where were you?!" The female shouts.  
"I just had a wonderful battle and I learned a few things today! Let's go home now and take record!" Colress just walked past them.  
"Wait! What about Zinzolin and Kyurem?!" The male grunt shouts.  
Colress stopped. " Oh yeah...whoops...kinda got caught up in the excitement. Hope he's not dead."  
" No..he called us saying he's got Kyurem now...he's waiting for us to pick him up and take him back to the castle." The female grunt says.  
"Guess we shouldn't waste time then." Colress sighs.  
" Yeah, Lord Ghetsis is counting on us." She crossed her arms.  
"Right after I get some more Casteliacones!" Colress walked ahead of them holding a finger up.  
"BOSS!" The grunts shout.  
The group soon head back to the Plasma Frigate entering it once more. Colress sat at his chair in the helm with new cases of Casteliacones at his side. " Alright, let's get going."  
"By any chance you gonna share some of that with the rest of the group?"asked A grunt.  
"Nope.." Colress simply replied back as he licked the top of the icecream,"Just do your job and let's get to Zinzolin." he crossed his legs leaning back and swiveling in his seat.  
"Yes sir..." they sigh and groan getting the Frigate into motion once more heading for the pick up area.  
They arrive not too much longer where Zinzolin was spotted waiting with his group. Colress stood up walking out towards the deck looking down. " If I got any closer I would've crushed you!" He grins to the older man giving him a not amused look. " Just lower the bridge..." Zinzolin hissed as the bridge shot down beside him with impacted force making him jump. "Gah! You nearly hit me with it!"  
Colress licked his Casteliacone shrugging then walked off. Zinzolin facepalmed as he and his group walked aboard.  
"Why do you hate our Lord so much? As a matter of fact me? I've been more than kind to you." Zinzolin says  
"Oh? Forcing me to convert to your ideals was "kind"?" Colress turned his head slightly," Not to mention you holding me by the neck a few times and beating me up to ensure I couldn't fight Ghetsis during his sexual assaults on me?"  
" So you do still remember?"Zinzolin says," I figured we had broken you already."  
Colress walked into the ship with a sigh. "You did...yet...I feel as if something also has been awakened. Is this how you feel in the presence of Ghetsis?"  
"What do you mean?" Zinzolin tilted his head.  
Colress shook his head. "Nevermind...let's just get you back to the castle. I have some important reading to do there anyway." He entered the helm crunching on the icecream cone.  
"You've became very strange...I worry about your mental state sometimes." Zinzolin sighed.  
"It's just fine..." Colress sat down in his chair looking out the window at the clouds," I just feel tired." he closed his eyes taking a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

N's Castle....

"Sir! Sir! Wake up!"

Colress opened his eyes looking at the grunt walking him up. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we've just landed and Lord Ghetsis is waiting outside with Master N and his daughters." the grunt then walked off.

Colress sat up in his seat rubbing between his eyes. " Great..."

Below the ship, Colress walked off with his group looking at Ghetsis and his family greeting Zinzolin then turn to him.  
"Ah! Colress glad you could join the party. We're holding a feast for our success in capturing Kyurem." Ghetsis grins.  
Colress crossed his arms. " I'm still full on Casteliacones...maybe some other time."  
" You? Full? Come on..why not get to know my family here. Besides N decided to come so he could use his freakish ability to talk to pokemon. He wanted to talk to Kyurem for us." Ghetsis says.  
N shook his head as he looked back at his sisters. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally Colress. Why not join us?" he then says.  
Colress grunts. " At least I wanna know how you talk to pokemon. I guess I'll stay then ..I needed to raid your library for some things."  
"Splendid, why not stay with me in my quarters tonight?" Ghetsis asked Colress,"I was told you were passed out in your ship."  
Colress crossed his arms. " Fine...but you keep your old man parts to yourself." he pushed Ghetsis out of his way.  
" Hey! You can't do that to your Lord!" Zinzolin yells. "Why do you let him go scott free like that?!" he turned to Ghetsis.  
Ghetsis chuckled. " Makes it a lot more fun that he teases me like that."  
N had a confused look on his face as to what Ghetsis meant. His mind was too innocent to really think on what was going on between them.

Later on that night...the halls of Ghetsis' quarters filled with the sensual sounds of Ghetsis and Colress moaning and crying out each other's names.  
Ghetsis groaned as he finally climaxed with Colress then rolled over on his side of the bed. "Finally it's over..."Colress panted. "I know you loved it...don't deny I end your long days with meaning." Ghetsis huffed.  
" I guess...but I was feeling a bit horny is all. It's scientific facts that humans have needs whether or not if it means anything."  
Ghetsis laughed. " Talk more of your science...I find it very arousing." He touched Colress on the thigh.  
"Hands off..you had your chance..." Colress got out of the bed grabbing a robe that was provided wrapping it around himself.  
" Aww, going off so soon? I know you'll be back."  
" Yeah yeah..whatever don't expect a round two...by the way...I'll need some of the scientists working here to assist me in installing the machine in the frigate." he tied the sash around his waist.  
" Just go ask them yourself...you're the boss remember." Ghetsis turned in the bed away from him.  
Colress rolled his eyes then walking out of the room slamming the door. He walked down the hall slowly hugging himself contemplating on why he allowed himself to even consider bedding Ghetsis. He was very confused to his feelings about him. He leaned on the wall groaning as he felt a bit dizzy and stressing about what to do about it. A maid walked by seeing him as she walked close. " Doctor? You alright?"she asked. Colress looked up at her holding a hand up. " I'm fine." He pushed himself off the wall  
continuing to the library.  
Once arriving there he saw N there reading what looked like the book he was looking for. "Oh, I see you've taken an interest in that one as well?" Colress spoke to him.  
N glanced at him. " Oh..it's..you. Umm..d..did you enjoy the feast?"  
Colress nodded. " Yeah, it was wonderful." he smiled to him," May I ask what interests you about that book?"  
"The stories about our history and the legendary pokemon mentioned. Kyurem is as majestic as the stories tell..though I've met Reshram before." N says.  
Colress was surprised. " Reshram? Oh that is interesting. Do you know that it's possible that Kyurem can fuse with it and Zekrom?"  
N nodded. " I haven't yet met Zekrom..though I hear it lingers in darkness. More than likely to see Reshram than it."  
"So you are pretty smart. Your father had you taught well." Colress smiled.  
N grunts. " Even if he insists on bullying me..."  
" Bullying? I see..." Colress frowned,"There was a time he wasn't so...mean."  
" That's hard to believe.." N commented.  
"No, it's true. We've known each other way before you came along and I recalled he had a much more sweeter nature than now. Don't..really know what's changed in him and it disgusts me."  
N closed the book and leans forward in his chair. I have a feeling it's got to do with his bitterness of how the world treats Pokemon. I..I sorta see what he means but yet I do also see that people and pokemon rely on each other to better themselves. If we separate them..then I feel that a prejudice will come between us and them far more worse than ever and we all share this planet as one. We cannot one side this..Pokemon and humans must interact and keep this world peaceful the way it is."

Colress nodded. " Spoken like a true king..."  
N blinked. " You think so?"  
"If it's anyone that can keep the bonds stronger it's you. You can find a way to convince your father what he's doing is wrong." Colress says.

"If only he'll listen...he keeps ridiculing me and calling me a freak..." N says.

Colress nodded. "I'm..sorry to hear that..."

N then stood up and hands Colress the book. " Here...I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'm sure you wanted this right?"

Colress reached out taking it. " Thank you."

N nods with a smile. " See you around." He bowed to him.

" Farewell and goodnight." Colress says.

"Same to you." N turned from him and left the room to Colress.

Colress looked to the book in his hands then opened it reading it through. Eventually he fell asleep in the chair till the next morning when the sunlight beamed in a window on his face. His eyes fluttered open as he stared at the brightness. He groaned feeling nausea and a headache. He quickly stood up placing the book in the chair rushing to the closest bathroom.  
Ghetsis was storming down the hall upset that he didn't come back to his room. "Colress!" He shouts.  
"Damn.." Colress saw him turning into one of the room closing the door and locking it. He looked around for an escape area. He figured there were possible trapdoors here but didn't know how to activate them. He looked towards the window running to it then opened it. "Colress! Open this door! We need to talk!" Ghetsis shouts banging on the door.  
Colress didn't want to take his abuse knowing Ghetsis was pissed he was gonna be abusive to him. He looked down seeing he was many feet from the ground and jumping out was death. He looked around trying to look for anything he could use before Ghetsis had his goons beat the door down for him.  
Colress saw the curtains and the sheets on the guest bed. He estimated it would possibly enough to reach a safe distance from a fall. He took them all and tied them together.  
Ghetsis began using his staff to then try to beat the door open. " You're making me more angry Colress!"  
Colress didn't answer as he tossed the cloth out the window then tied it to the embedded candlelight in the wall above the window. Colress climbed out the window grabbing the cloth and descends downward keeping hold and feet against the wall.  
The door then bursted open as Zinzolin and Ghetsis both tumbled inside. "He's escaping!" Zinzolin shouts.  
Ghetsis stood up going to the window looking down. "COLRESS!"  
Colress then dropped off as he made a safe landing on the ground. He lets out a breath then took off towards the frigate. He gasped seeing the Plasma grunts gathering outside waiting to stop him. Colress reached in his pocket getting his pokeball out and sending out Metagross to which he climbed on the top of the hull and charged through the crowd of grunts. Some of them sent out their pokemon to attack him. " Metagross use Earthquake!" Colress shouts. The pokemon stopped it's large metalic feet on the ground creating tremors and cracks on the ground that collasped on the grunts and their pokemon damaging them. Colress smiled seeing all of them falter before him. Has he gotten stronger? Maybe finally he can fight for his freedom for a change and not be bothered at all by Ghetsis. He's had enough of his goons watching him and taking down everything he's done just to ensure that Colress didn't create anything that would've blown this whole operation.  
Colress continued to take down one grunt by another when suddenly something larger then Metagross tackled it knocking it over and Colress fell off of it. He yelped and groaned curling up on his side in pain. He looked seeing it was Ghetsis' Hydreigon. "Damn it..."Colress groans as the remaining grunts came at him and grabbed him up dragging him towards Ghetsis.


	6. Chapter 6

" You Disappoint me, Colress..."

Colress looked up at Ghetsis as the grunts held him. " Don't I always?"

Ghetsis backhands Colress across the face making him yell then bleed from being cut by one of the rings on his finger. " You should know your place...especially with me around." He grabbed Colress by the jaw," I made you leader but I'm still a higher power over you and you should respect me!"  
Colress felt that nauseous feeling again and then threw up in front of Ghetsis. Ghetsis backed up. "....How dare you..." he then hits Colress with his staff knocking him from the grunt's grasp. He lands on his back groaning and holding his face as it bled.  
"Father!" N shouts at him," Don't hurt him anymore!"  
"Stay back! Don't make me do the same to you!" He held his staff out to him.  
" He needs medical attention...can't you see he's really hurt?" N says," Let my sisters tend to him...please...I'll take him to them.."

Ghetsis placed his staff down. " Take him to them..." he turned walking off with Zinzolin at his side.  
N nodded kneeling to Colress and grunts picking him up and carrying him to where his sisters were located.  
"Anthea! Concordia!" N shouts to them.  
Darmanitan and Zoroark showed up to his call of panic. " Can you both find my sisters?" N then asked them.  
The two pokemon nod hurrying off to find his siblings. Colress looked at N as his vision was a blur and his head was hurting really bad. He watched N follow the pokemon till they located the two sisters who then assisted in fixing Colress up. Colress looked around as N was placing him into water and pokemon came and surrounded the lake. He then passed out afterwards from the trauma.  
It was later that evening Colress woke up seeing he was laying in a bed with N standing over him. "You're awake." he smiled.  
"What happened?" Colress felt the bandage around his head and on his cheek where he was cut.  
"Father...unfortunately...he made sure you were pretty badly hurt. Lucky I stopped him from killing you." N says.  
Colress let out a deep breath. "Thanks...lucky he didn't kill me." he giggled.  
"Oh, I brought you some cookies from the kitchen. I figured you'd be hungry..." N says showing them.  
Colress smiled taking them and munched on them. "Mmm, they're so good."  
"Well...I could tell you something..but I wouldn't let my dad know.." N spoke nervously.  
"What is it?" Colress asked," Is it that bad?"

"You're pregnant..."

Colress gasped as he coughed nearly choking on his cookies. "What?!"

"I can't explain it but my sisters...they found out through the spirits of the forest." N says," They felt something odd about you."

"This...this is simply ridiculous! Men aren't able to do what a females were born to do! It's never been told in any science I've read!" Colress whines holding his head.

"I don't know how it could've happened but...a lot of mysterious things happen in this world." N placed his hand on Colress' shoulder.

"But there's always some scientific explanation." He looked up at him," I can't afford to let Ghetsis know even if it is true. I'll never be able to keep my independence. I wanna be free!" he shouts slamming his fist against the wall.  
N sighs nodding. " I know...I didn't realize that my father has actually been keeping you on a tight leash even as he's given you the freedom to roam."

" I know...he tries to sugar coat a lot of things from certain people he puts a mask on for." He sighed," Apparently he doesn't want you or your sisters in on his secret life with me."

" Not sure what we could do...but it is best to keep the pregnancy a secret and get away from him the best you can and as soon as possible." N says.

"I'll confirm it first before I take action..I need to use medical knowledge." Colress turned placing his feet on the floor.

"You sure you need to move?" N asked.  
"I'll be fine, I just need to hurry to the frigate before Ghetsis looks for me." Colress stood up leaning on N before getting his balance.  
"Be careful then and try to avoid being seen. If a grunt sees you out of this room they will tell him you're awake." N helped him to the door," I'll try to keep father occupied for a while and I'm sure Zinzolin's patroling the halls as well. I know for a fact he's bad news."  
Colress nods. " Thanks, if you can...greet me at the doors in about an hour or less depending if I can get myself scanned between then. Make it seem like you were making sure I could still walk...I know I'm too important for him to lose."  
N nodded. " Hurry then.." He lets him go and Colress heads off down the hall keeping an eye out. When he got to the main hall he gasped hearing a grunt talking with Zinzolin below. He narrowed his eyes looking from the corner at them near the entrance. He watched as the two then separate and go in different directions away from the entrance. Colress lets out a held in sigh being silent as possible as he opened the door. He flinched when it squeaked. "Damn...old doors.." he slipped out of a small opening he could fit through to and slowly closed the door. He walked forward knowing there weren't any cameras out front knowing they'd be knocked off if the castle went underground.  
He arrived to the frigate looking up at it seeing the bridge was still down. He boards the ship hoping that no one was occupying it right now that would prevent him from getting to the medical bay.  
He pushed buttons at the entrance gaining access inside. He continued to advance into the airship encountering a few grunts that were just hanging out inside and talking. None were were really interested in patrolling the area. He soon arrived to the medical bay with ease stepping inside then hurried to the ultrasound he placed in there for in case. He sighed being worried that what N said was really true...and he'd have to think of a plan to leave. Then again..his first encounter with the trainer yesturday made him think he helped him for a reason. Perhaps this trainer may be his way to making an escape. Colress grabbed the gel from the counter going to the table where he sat down and pulled the ultrasound close to him before unbuttoning his clothes from his abdomen. He squirts some of it on his belly then closed it up. He sighed grabbing the transponder then placed it on himself and watched the monitor.  
"I see something..." He kept moving the wand then catching a small object in him. "Oh...my..." His eyes widen then he gasped hearing something moving around near the door. He turned pale as he heard the buttons being pressed. He looked around dropping the transponder and cuts the monitor off before taking a dive and hid inside the cabinet just as the door opened when a few grunts walked in. " Alright the bandages should be around here somewhere..."

Colress watched them yet stayed quiet as the grunt looking in the top cabinet took the bandaids and giving it to a grunt who had a finger injury. "That's what you get for being an idiot." the grunt tells the other before they then walked out the room.  
Colress grunted. "I swear..." he crawled out of the cabinet then wiped the gel off of him. He crossed his arms looking to the floor. " So...N was right..." he closed his eyes. "I cannot let Ghetsis know..."


	7. Chapter 7

Driftveil City..After the Pokemon World Tounament...

A few weeks had passed and Colress had walked to a Pokemon center after the confrontation with the trainer once more. He hands his pokemon to Nurse Joy letting her heal them when he walked over to a vending machine to get a lemonade to drink. "Sir!" one of his grunts surprised him. "Can you not!" He shouts," I'm already shaken up from the fight so don't do that to me!" he shouts then gave a pouty whine.  
"Sorry...but you did well out there sir did you find out anything new?"The grunt asked.  
"I did, that trainer sure had skill against my steel types....Oh! Also my Klink turned into a Klinklang! Isn't that exciting?!" Colress clapped his hands together.  
"Yeah...I saw that sir.." The Grunt says.  
"Your pokemon are fully healed sir!" Nurse Joy called to Colress.  
"I'll be there in a moment!" He waved to her and turned to the Grunt," Why do you gather the others and I'll meet up with you all at the frigate ok? I need refreshments. I've worn myself out throwing commands to my pokemon." he puts the coin in the machine slot and pushed the button for a lemonade.  
"Yes sir." The Grunt bowed as he left the building. Colress grabbed his lemonade and opens it up drinking it. "Mmm, refreshing." he walked to the counter picking up his pokeballs and puts them away. He went outside the building finishing his drink then tossed it in the trashcan. " Feeling hungry...perhaps a meal would be nice." he walked to a vendor on the side of the street ordering him some fried doughnuts and even some cottoncandy for the trip back to his lab. Afterall he needed the energy to start moving his equippment from the lab to the frigate. He took a seat at a bench where he began to consume his large orders. " Pregnancy sure makes you hungry a lot faster..." He bit into the large doughnut," Oh..this is good...hard day's side work and a delicious reward. I have a feeling that trainer's gonna play a big role in this plan of mine." He ate his doughnuts till he finished them all then stood up walking his way towards the landing point of the frigate picking the blue colored cottoncandy off the stick. He walked on the deck seeing a few female Grunts talking among each other. " I don't get it like we see Colress eating like a major pig and yet he manages to stay so skinny. Wish I could have whatever I want and not bloat." one of the girls say.  
"I know, where is he packing it all?"the other female says.  
Colress shook his head listening to this. "Ahem! Ladies we're about to depart so I suggest you all enter the building as we descend?"  
They gasp as they bow then ran off. " Do you think he heard us?"  
"I dunno but he does have that large cottoncandy stick." the girls spoke running off.  
Colress smiled as he picked at the cotton again taking bites of it then entering the helm of the ship. "Alright guys, we're going to the lab now to get the machine installed in here." He sat down as he picked up a book on his control panel which was titled " Alolan History." He found it a fascinating read and thought about taking a travel there if everything has gone according to plan. He stuck the candy stick between his knees keeping it up as he ate and read at the same time they were flying towards the lab.  
Upon arrival at the P2 Labratory Colress once again passed out from sleep on the frigate with a hand over his stomach he was rudely woke again by a Grunt shaking him awake. " Wake up,we've arrived."  
Colress opened his eyes staring at the Grunt. " Ugh...why do I always pass out." He looked around seeing he had dropped the book he was reading and the stick. Lucky he eaten all the cotton off of it before falling asleep. He groans getting up then exits the ship walking on the grass towards his lab. A few assistant scientists were already there with parts of his machine disassembled and carried outside. "Good.." He walked around," You all seem to have followed my instructions correctly. He snapped his fingers." Alright everyone haul this to the ship and do it quickly." he says," I'll be sure to get any tools we need." He walked inside the lab getting a duffle bag and stuffing all kinds of his tools he needed into it. After doing so he looked around making sure no one was looking then went to a tightly secured door that had " Caution" written on it and an "Out of Order" sign on it. The button unlocking systems of it were shot yet Colress was the only one that knew how to get it to work since he was the one that shot the system. This was his workspace for his new inventions he was working on under the eyes of Team Plasma. He took his tablet out from his pocket then opened it up pushing a few buttons on it and the door came open. He stepped inside then pushed the screen as it then closed behind him. He placed the duffle bag down as he looked upon his outer frame of the Wearable Console he was making. "Soon It'll be complete...I've been working for the past few nights after Ghetsis gave me permission to leave the castle again..." He touched it. " This all better work..." He closed his eyes as he grabbed the duffle bag. "I'll be back to finish it tonight..." He then used his tablet to exit the room and close the doors. He gasped hearing some of the others yelling outside and then heard his name being called. " What did they do..." He grunts running outside and gasped seeing one of the parts of the machine had fell off the bridge as it was carried up. "No!" Colress dropped his tools running to it and grabbed to it pulling it from the water hoping it wasn't badly damaged. "Someone help!" Colress grunted. Some of the others came down and helped him pull it back to shore. Colress looked it over and pushed on some of the buttons on it to make sure it was operable still. He smiled and sighs. " Oh...it...it still works.." He pants being nearly scared out of his mind that he'd have to spend the whole night trying to fix this than finish up his other project. He knew Ghetsis was expecting to get his plan into motion in a few days which he had enough time between then and now to make sure his suit would work and be completed.  
He watched the Grunts move the part once more and were successful in getting it on the ship this time. Colress held his stomach feeling a little bit of pain all of a sudden. He was hoping it wasn't bad seeing he rushed too much and pulled on that large part of the machine. What he needed to do is relax and hope it'll ease itself out. He didn't need to have his heart pumping more than it already was.  
The Grunts managed to get the parts on the ship as Colress got the scientists down to the large room where they all would assemble it to the power sources they needed once they had Kyurem inside. Colress then recieved a call and saw it was Ghetsis. He sighs answering it. " Yeah, what is it Cacturn head?"Asked Colress. "I swear I will make you eat those words!" Ghetsis shouts.  
Colress smiled. " Sorry my Lord I just had a very long day."  
" You and me both...I have bad news to report..Seems the capture of Terrakion wasn't a success and it made an escape...not to mention N...he's rode off with Reshram and we have to get it back!" Ghetsis shouts.  
" Relax, as long as we still have Kyurem our mission will still be a success...in due time with the ruckus to occur we'll be able to retrieve Reshram back." Colress says.  
"I hope your right...my son has been a thorn in my side lately and I'm gonna punish him if we capture him and Reshram both." Ghetsis growled.  
" Don't be mad or you'll make more wrinkles appear." Colress teased him as he cuts out on him. He turned back to the others and went back to assisting them with assembling the machine.


	8. Chapter 8

Late that night.....

Colress made sure that everyone on the ship was asleep for the night or at least not in his way. He was swift and quiet upon exiting the Plasma Frigate and then enters his lab knowing no one was in there or supposed to be for when daylight came they were to leave for the castle to bring Kyurem aboard for the attack on Opelucid City.  
He entered the lab once more with the minimal lighting on the inside. He kinda liked it dark. He opened the secret area of his workplace and soon got to working on his suit.  
He worked hours and soon looked at the clock seeing it was already 5 am. He sighs looking at the frame as he had stuck more devices on it and working on a tube going into a large container in the back. " I got this much done...I'll have to make a durable cloth on it to cover the mechanisims." he grabbed a tarp in the room and pulled it over the frame to keep it preserved from dust. He had no idea when he'd be back to complete it but he figured sometime between a few days from now. He exits the room hoping he'd make it back to the ship before everyone woke up. He walked up the bridge and gasped seeing one of the Grunts awake and walking the deck. " Boss? What are you doing here?"  
Colress looked to the side. "I...I was just walking around is all...I woke up a bit earlier than everyone else and was just waiting on the crew."  
"Didn't Lord Ghetsis ask you to wake us if you did?"the Grunt asked.  
"Y..Yeah...but I just wanted to give you all a little more time. I'm a lot more nicer to do so than Ghetsis." Colress smiled walking up the bridge," By the way I thought I saw some Seel come by and wanted a closer look." He smiled hurrying to the helm," Get everyone up then and we'll head off."  
"Umm..sure...sir.." The Grunt said wondering what he was really up to.

The crew were all arriving to man the stations as Colress was looking from his seated area at the sun rising in the sky. His memories were coming back to him from his better years with Ghetsis. He had no idea what changed to make him change. Was it because he did want to pursue things on his own? There was a period in his life he left Ghetsis telling him he needed to do things on his own and didn't want to rely on him taking care of him. Was it that Ghetsis was a caring man and he broke his heart? He was the first before N and his sisters arrived. "Am I..the mistake?" he says quietly to himself. Colress sighed looking around seeing everyone starting up the ship. He crossed his hands over his stomach as he stared back out at the ocean and the sunlight.  
Evening time....  
The ship arrived back to the castle and the crew walked off the ship. Colress sighed not wanting to see Ghetsis knowing he was gonna throw a feast then ask for sex every time he returned to the castle and then keep him there for a day unless he's behaved towards him. It was hard to stay behaved around him but he had to do what he had to keep the plan rolling. Then again since N did what he was told Ghetsis may not even be in the mood. Colress nodded as he walked down the bridge as he saw Ghetsis there...alone...no Zinzolin or his daughters. He felt something was up...something didn't feel right.  
"Colress...a word please." Ghetsis says.  
Colress really felt tense but then walked down. When he did he saw appearing behind Ghetsis none other than the Shadow Triad. Colress then knew something wasn't right and his response was to run.  
Ghetsis smirks motioning the masked ninjas to retrieve him. "Why are you running Colress?! You have something to hide?!"  
Colress then suddenly stopped in his tracks as the three grab him then carried him to Ghetsis. Colress then started moving again as he knew the Shadow Triad has something to do with it. Ghetsis grabbed him around the waist then smiled pulling him close.  
"I know about the baby." He then grinned.  
Colress' eyes widen then he tried to pull away from him. Ghetsis pulled him closer. " My daughters can't always keep secrets..not from the Shadow Triad...neither can you." Ghetsis says," What did you think? That you could just run away happilly with my true heir?"  
" It's better than being here with you!" Colress grunts trying to fight but Ghetsis hugged him tighter.  
"Listen...I understand you think of me so little and even may think I'm being evil to you. Rest assured, that I'm being quite generous to you and you thank me by trying to run away?" He grabbed Colress by the neck," Since N has upset me I have beef with him...but I'll give you freedom for a little while till we set sail for Opelucid...till then I'll have Zinzolin and the Shadow Triad to accompany you on the ship to make sure everything plays out." He then tossed Colress to the ground. " YOu better not run away from me...they will ensure you don't after your task is done. That child belongs to me and I'll see that it's born...but you..." He walked close to him kicking him over on his back," I'll bury you with the castle...you'll never see the light of day again."  
Colress laughed as he cried at the same time. " A..Are you sure it won't be you?"  
Ghetsis frowned at him as he then kicked him in the side. " Leave...you wanna be on your own...you won't get anything from the feast..." He turned from Colress then leaving him on the ground.  
Colress groaned slowly sitting up holding his side hoping Ghetsis didn't hurt anything. He staggered to his feet watching the crew and everyone else head inside the castle. Colress frowned turning to the ship then heads back towards it. He knew he had a few things stashed to eat in case he needed it. He walked aboard raiding his mini fridge which had some cake and a small lemonade inside. He took them both going to the Helm taking a seat in his spot. He sighed deeply," I'm tired of him...just tired...for the past weeks I've carried him around places and cities where he would make his ridiculous speeches...now I have to do it again on what he calls the final curtain...lucky N has left because I knew he was using him for publicty shove the blame on him when he's the one making these calls." he opened the Lemonade and drinks it," Now he knows about the baby...what...what more could happen?" He grasped the can as he then started crying.  
" Why...why can't I just be happy?!"He shouts," He's just gonna dispose me like garbage! Does it not matter to him anymore?!" he covered his face then gasped," But...he said...I was...free..for now..." He gasped," And no one's on the ship?" He looked around. "No one's on the ship..." He smiled," Yes...and the operation isn't till another few days...my plan still can work." He grinned standing up," I just have to make it to the P2 Lab...but he'll know I'm up to something if I take the whole frigate." He thought hard. "Ah! Metagross! It can fly me there of course!" he hurried outside as he released his pokemon from the ball. " Metagross!" He giggled hugging it. The large spider-like pokemon turned to him. " Take me to the P2 Lab stat!" he shouts," We don't have much time to waste!" he climbed up it's metalic body and on top of it's head. He tapped on it lightly let's go." he smiled. The pokemon nodded withdrawing it's legs into it's body then lifted up in the air taking off with it's master.


	9. Chapter 9

A day before the attack on Opelucid....

Colress returned back to the castle as Metagross landed on the ground. He lets out a sigh then a smile as the thought of him finally finishing his suit. Now to survive this day and find a way to escape the next knowing that he was gonna be watched carefully by Zinzolin and the Shadow Triad. He really didn't wanna stay any longer with Ghetsis. He wanted to pursue his dream as a researcher without him as well as keep the unborn child away from the life Ghetsis had set out for them. He was gonna fight if he had to or else find a way to kill him if it had to come to that.  
He sent his Metagross back in the pokeball heading towards the castle. Maybe Ghetsis will allow him to enter knowing it's been a few days already since he's let him do whatever without him contacting him or sending anyone to check on him. It was a bit rough and lonely not having someone to talk with while he worked but it was peaceful in a way where he was able to work faster and efficient. He looked up at the castle entrance pushing his way through the door. He saw it was empty near the entrance which wasn't anything new but he was at least expecting a Grunt or two. He was still nervous stepping foot in the castle when it wasn't the time to. "So...."a voice echoed in the halls," You couldn't take being without me could you?"  
"Ghetsis...." Colress says looking at the stairs," Did you just show up there?"  
Ghetsis smirks walking down as his robe was parted from his chest and he had wine in his hands. " I never invited you back in...you're tresspassing as far as I know." he sipped the wine.  
Colress sighed clenching his fists regretting to say it. "I...I really...missed you.."  
"Hmm? What was that?"asked Ghetsis surprised," Can you...say it again." He grinned.  
"I...I missed you...I couldn't take being alone anymore...please...can you reconsider letting me back with you a day earlier before we attack?" Colress walked up the stairs kneeling to him.  
Ghetsis sipped his wine smiling. "Look at me..." He bent down putting his hand under Colress' chin pulling his head up gently," You will meet me in my chambers in a few..I'll show you how much you've missed me." He then kissed Colress making him shiver once their lips touched. Ghetsis chuckles turning around going back up the stairs moving his long green hair back with a flick of his wrist underneath it. " I'll make you beg for me..I know you desperately want me." He continued up the stairs.  
Colress grunted as he didn't know why Ghetsis knew but...he was right...he did in a way miss coming home from a mission just to lay in bed with this man talking about the many days and hours he's been gone without seeing him. He so hated it that the desperation was true. Colress stood up nearly crying because of his conflicting emotions that happened at once. No scientific reasoning could solve this but one more day is all there is and today was gonna be the last day he ever would let Ghetsis do whatever he wanted with him. He clenched his fists heading towards where Ghetsis was going. He was gonna go through with it even as it seemed disgusting. He entered the hallway following Ghetsis to his bedroom. He watched him open his door entering then stood at the door smirking as if taunting Colress. Colress stepped up to him then looked inside the room seeing the large bed neatly made as usual. "We're gonna do something a bit different something I feel you will enjoy...maybe even make you remember who you work for." Ghetsis closed the door locking it.  
Colress didn't bother looking back for he knew e just walked into a trap as usual. One of Ghetsis' kinks were about to happen...yet each he wanted to do was different and even more worse than the other's that's been done. "I feel I've been too easy on you. It's why you've been trying to resist and back sass me." Ghetsis walked around him.  
"Why would you...do this knowing I'm carrying your child..." Colress lowered his head.  
"Why not?"Ghetsis stopped behind him once more hugging him close," I don't want you to leave me." He smiled unbuttoning Colress' lab coat and slipping it off of him then tossing it on the bed. "I realized something since the day we first met..." he kissed Colress on his neck," It wasn't love that drawn me to you. It was the idea that you'd make a wonderful breeding tool for my bloodline." he licked Colress on the cheek then whispering in his ear," You would bear me very beautiful children."  
Colress gasped scrunching his eyes closed tightly and moaning."So...our friendship...was meaningless to you?" Colress asked.  
"Not entirely, but it explains why my body was so drawn to you even after you tried to pursue your own destiny." Ghetsis slipped his hand in Colress' pants," I just didn't really love you like a couple should...I just felt I had to have you like a pet...your family didn't seem to care because they knew I had money to take care of you. I still can." he smirks making Colress moan.  
"B..But I..don't want...to be...caged..like..some animal..." Colress panted.  
" Well, I'll keep you as long as I can. I'll find a pokemon who can help keep you young for me so that you'll never grow old." Ghetsis smiled,"I like you like this." He then tightens his grip around Colress' waist pushing him along. "Ghetsis! NO!" He shouts trying to fight him. Ghetsis kept pushing and holding him till he got him on the bed holding him down then grabbed some old looking shackle from the end of the bed clasping it around Colress' neck. " This bed is made of solid metal as well as the neck shackle. Colress continued screaming till Ghetsis got off of him letting him go as well as taking his pokeballs from his pockets and holding them. Colress crawled on the bed shaking and whimpering looking down at the chain around his neck. He clasped his hands around it pulling on it.  
"You'll stay here for a few hours till I come back...don't expect you to know when but I'll release you when the next time I do return." He smiled," It'll make you regret ever defying me.."He then opened the door and then exiting. Colress gasped hearing the door locking behind. Colress pulled at the neck shackle feeling it was really sturdy and heavy metals that'd be hard to break. He looked around the room hoping he'd find something that'd pry it loose from the hinges. He got up looking in the drawers finding them empty and the chain only could reach the bed and a little towards the door. He couldn't go across the room in the wardrobe or desk in the room. He didn't want to live like this. He wished he'd never followed him up the room knowing he was possibly planning this all along to make sure he didn't leave him again. What made it worse he didn't know what time he would be back and yet he had no access to food, water, or a bathroom. He knew Ghetsis would kill him if he used the bathroom on his floors and carpets. He panted sitting on the floor unsure of what to do. His rational thinking was blocked by fear and if he could take being here for that long without giving in to his needs.  
Hours of the whole day passed. Colress changed positions of the room waiting and wondering when Ghetsis was gonna show up to let him go. He stared outside the large window behind the bed watching the bird pokemon flying past it and the sun reaching into the evening time. He looked to the door everytime he heard a noise outside it. He just figured it was a maid or Grunt parading the halls. Eventually he gave up looking and stared at the window his senses growing numb and a blank stare as his eyes were slowly devoid of all feelings. Nighttime then crept up and Colress just fell over on the bed staying perfectly still. He felt a little more better if he just didn't move at all at this point. The shackle around his neck felt tighter than ever almost to to the point he felt he was gonna be strangled soon by it. His breathing was shallowed and deep he gave out a little cough. He stared up at the moon rising in the sky from the pitch black room he was in illuminating his golden colored eyes. Suddenly the room's lights flicker on scaring him to death where he lets out a scream.  
The door opens and Ghetsis enters with a large grin on his face knowing he's made Colress crack. " Hey, calm down. It's just light after all." he chuckled.  
Colress gasped turning to him. " Ghetsis...." he quietly spoke. The man walked around him touching his leg and smiled. " I'm guessing you're tired of being here right?" He went to him and unhinged the shackles from him.  
Colress nodded to him. " I...I really have to...pee..." Colress shook as he couldn't hold it in much more longer.  
"Alright, perhaps next time you'll think about being a brat to me. You'll get moments of freedom but these shackles won't come off after tomorrow...you'll be mine forever so tonight you'll stay here with me and no go anywhere else are we clear?"

Colress nodded as he sat up. " I'll...I'll do as you ask this time!" He hugged to him," Just don't leave me alone again!" He cried.  
Ghetsis smiled wrapping his arms around Colress. " Good boy..." He then stroked his hair," Remember your place here everyone has one in my world that'll soon be mine."  
Colress nodded. " May I go now?" he asked. Ghetsis nodded as he helped Colress up from the bed. " You can find your way. Just join me in the dining room after I have a nice dinner made for you now that you've done good in lasting this long." He smiled walking out. "Yes...Ghetsis..." Colress says.  
"Don't call me that...call me your lover or master. One of those two." Ghetsis says.  
"Yes...my love..." Colress smiled a little walking beside him till he reached the closest restroom and separated from him for a moment as he used it. He felt better having to release it all then exits joining Ghetsis in the dining room after. He looked seeing that a series of plates filled with food were being placed in one area. He smiled figuring it was for him. He didn't hesitate for he didn't wanna make Ghetsis angry for acting like he didn't have manners. He slowly sat down at the table looking at the food set before him. Ghetsis smiled to him as he touched his shoulders. " So, figured you'd be starving so I'd decided to have the amount of food you'd usually eat made for you. After all our child needs to grow and be healthy right?" he kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you...I do appreciate this honey.." Colress says as he hesitantly reached for his dinner taking it and eating it. He looked over at Ghetsis hoping he wasn't gonna yell at him or anything. He just saw a smile on his face seemed freindly enough. Colress continued eating with no problems or Ghetsis yelling at him for a wrong move or acting like a pig. He soon finished his meal wiping his mouth with a napkin looking back to Ghetsis.  
"Finished?"Ghetsis asked.  
Colress nodded. " I..I am. I feel full right now." He then smiled.  
Ghetsis stood up. "I'm glad,I think you should get to bed since you need your energy for tomorrow is our time to shine." He kissed him on the cheek.  
"May I..have permission to watch the skies tonight?"Colress asked.  
"NO!" Ghetsis slammed the table," Not tonight...not ever again after tomorrow you'll do as I say from now on..."  
Colress frowned as he looked down. "Can I at least have my last night to study what I most enjoy?"  
Ghetsis grunts. " Bedroom...now..." He growled.  
"Fine...." Colress shook as he stood up then walked to Ghetsis as he then lead them out of the dining room.  
Zinzolin was standing by and saw them leaving. He frowned also kinda in thought about how Ghetsis was becoming more different than usual more aggressive and insane. He even started feeling a bit sorry for Colress. He bit his lip shaking his head then walking off towards his bedroom. His few run-ins with a pokemon trainer has made him think a little harder now about the ideals of Team Plasma and Ghetsis running the show.


	10. Chapter 10

Opelucid City....

The frigate shortly arrived to the city entrance levitating there. " All troops deploy...create havoc as you see fit..." Colress says over the intercom.  
"Everyone move out!" Zinzolin shouts as he took a few of the Grunts out to the deck as all of them gathered parachutes falling off from the ship onto the ground heading into the city. Colress smiled seeing each Grunt send out pokemon that began attacking people and destroying everything in sight.  
He chuckled watching other nearby trainers try and defend the city from the ground attack. "Are you enjoying it yet my love?"Colress asked.  
" Entertaining seeing the explosions but how long till the main event is ready?" Ghetis asked.  
Colress smiled tapping on the console near his seat. " Funny you should ask that I'm working on that right now. Gotta give the machine time to boot then begin extraction of Kyurem's power." He says," It'll be in about 10 minutes the countdown is beginning now!" he shouts. He picked up the transponder and turned it on. " Think you and the Grunts can get out in another ten minutes?" Colress asked him.  
"We'll do what we can, just meet us all at the rendezvous point!" Zinzolin replied.  
"Of course, just don't get left behind when the frost hits." He smirks.  
"Knowing you you probably would..." Zinzolin sighs.  
"Just focus on your work and get out is all I'm asking ok? So enough chatting." Colress then cuts off. He smiled," Better it be them than me...." He kept watching the clock countdown. " Colress! We have a problem concerning the Gym leader Drayden!" Zinzolin shouts.  
" No need to worry, avoid him and just leave...you all have 3 minutes." Colress says," Everything will come to an end soon."  
"Roger...we'll avoid his pokemon the best we can." Zinzolin says.  
"That's the spirit now hurry up and go." Colress says.  
The minutes counted down to the final moments as the machine below then began to operate. " Finally, the moment we've been waiting for." Colress smiled taking a seat once more as the frigate flew over the center of the city. " I'll have Kyurem surpass it's limits..." He grinned pushing the button to execute the machine. " Kyurem Cannon is ready to fire!" Colress shouts as the roars of Kyurem were heard below as the machine began extracting the pokemon's power into it. A blue glow then began to shine as the cannon began charging up then fired a stream of blue light below it as an icy explosion dispersed outwards creating solid ice. Everything that was in the way began to freeze even people and pokemon within range were all encased in ice. Ghetsis grinned seeing the blast spread snow and screams of people and their pokemon were heard. "We're not finished yet!" Colress laughed as he amped up the power more absorbing more of the ice type's energy firing it once again making it spread further out into the ocean. " COLRESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zinzolin was heard shouting.  
Colress sat there smiling and gritting his teeth and panting at the sight. He was ignoring Zinzolin's shouts. " Yes...this is beautiful..." Colress simply replied back.  
"Lucky we made it out...but that was almost dangerously close to where we were gonna be picked up!" Zinzolin shouts.  
"That was a wonderful show of work Colress." Ghetsis then spoke," Now,we will eliminate anyone left alive...take us to the docking point. The fall of Opelucid will get our point across."  
"Yes, we'll go there for now and recollect the troops. We've done a good job for now." He says as the ship then continued onward. The ship soon landed near the water where Colress then got another transmission. " There's a new issue on the rise...it's that trainer...the one we kept having trouble with." Zinzolin says," He was spotted entering Opelucid with another."  
Colress gasped." What?! Are you sure?!" he shouts as his eyes began to water up.  
" Yes, never thought that kid would make it this far...whatever...we'll still keep going with operations no matter what!" Zinzolin shouts.  
Colress nodded as he wiped his eyes," Yes, we'll still continue operations if he interferes take him down." Colress then looked around grabbing the book of the Alola region from below his seating area. " The plan may still go into play after all...here I thought the trainer would never show up...." He says smiling as he heads out.  
"Colress!" Ghetsis shouts," Where you going?!"  
" I gotta give something to the Grunts to assist them in stopping this trainer as you may have heard." Colress says.  
"Fine but hurry back on board." Ghetsis says.  
" Yes sir!" Colress smiled as he heads outside the deck looking down as he released the bridge then went down it once it planted on the land. He ran towards some of the Grunts leaving some Crustle around blocking the path to the Frigate. " Ha! Let's see that trainer get past this!" the Grunt says as Colress ran past them.  
" Huh? Colress?" another Grunt says.  
As Colress continued up the trail back towards Opelucid a few grunts were heard screaming as a Terrakion lept out smashing into them. Colress gasped seeing it he was shocked as it had appeared. "Whoa...incredible! It's Terrakion in the flesh!"  
The pokemon noticed him the turned towards him roaring then ran at him with horns down.  
Colress gasped crouching down with his back turned hoping it wouldn't hurt him and the baby. The Terrakion then stopped sniffing him as it sensed something about him. It just stood there snorting and groaning. Colress turned around facing it seeing it just look down at him. " Can you...sense that I'm...pregnant?" he asked. The pokemon just stood there as it looked at the Grunts coming towards them. " Good job Colress you managed to find the Terrakion we've looked for."  
Colress looked at the Pokemon step in front of him staring the Grunts down. "Don't attack! Just go get help!" Colress told them,"You don't want it to hurt me and the baby do you?"  
" Lord Ghetsis would be upset if Colress was hurt...let's go and get help." one of the Grunts say as they then left.

Colress sighs." Thanks...Terrakion...." He says to it," If it wasn't for that trainer's appearance our fate to meet wouldn't have happened. I was beginning to lose hope and I feel that regardless if win or lose I gave it my all."

Shortly as Colress was about to reach to touch Terrakion the trainer appears from the exit of the city. He turned to the trainer smiling to him. " How fortunate you've arrived..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The end of the Unova events of this saga.)

Plasma Frigate...after battle...

"Excuse me for repeating myself, but if it will make Pokémon stronger, I don't care what it takes! If interacting with Pokémon can increase their powers only to a certain point, then their full strength must be brought out using a scientific approach. Even one without a conscience."  
"But you have shown me the potential of your approach. To me, whether Team Plasma wins or whether you win will decide how the relationship between people and Pokémon should be! So where will this be settled? Step on the warp panel on the other side of the room where Kyurem is being held. Good luck in your battle!"

Colress smiled watching the trainer leave to the room. He sighed looking up. "It's over..it'll finally be over."

"COLRESS!" Ghetsis was heard shouting.

"Forgive me...but I'm no longer working for you. As of now I'm leaving and pursuing my own goals as a scientist! I'm taking our child and giving it a much more better life than what you hope to give it!" Colress shouts.

" Colress you leave now I swear I'll have people hunt you down and kill you." Ghetsis growled.

" Do what you will...I don't care as long as I'm free to do what I please with my research and my life. No way I'm gonna let you ruin my dream like this just because I never saw your ideals. I'm not your toy...I won't be your object just to fuck every day and night as you so please! I'll leave you to fight on your own you old piece of shit!" Colress cuts off the communications as he sighs. Colress stormed out of the helm heading towards the exit as he was then suddenly attacked by one of the Shadow Triad. He grunts blocking the ninja pushing him back. " Lord Ghetsis sends his regards...he's asked us to stop you or kill you."  
"I'd rather die..." Colress replied as he reached in his pocket pulling out a scalpel slashing it at the ninja cutting him. " Tell Ghetsis he can shove you and the rest of the Shadow Triad pricks up his ass..." He grunts then running.  
The ninja ran after him as he tried using his powers on Colress. Colress dove into one of the rooms in the halls avoiding the power though he was kinda trapped in the room with this ninja then entering and attacking him once again. Colress grunts holding him back then kicking the ninja in the stomach pushing him into the wall. Colress then ran towards the door pushing a button making it close then lock. He panted as he knew the other two were probably gonna come around to rescue their sibling so he continued running away already worn out from the attack. He was focused on getting out with the baby still intact with him. He made it to the deck grabbing to the railing of the ship panting and looked down seeing the International Police showing up as there were others present who weren't Team Plasma. " Damn..." He pants thinking of a way to get past them without getting captured and arrested. He had to abandon the frigate for now till the police got everyone off of it and he wasn't gonna be one of those people. He looked around seeing the water of the ocean and then some of the Grunts exiting the frigate heading towards Colress trying to stop him. Colress looked down as he looked back at the Grunts. He narrowed his eyes at them turning forward then leaping off the frigate and into the ocean.  
They stopped watching him sinking into the water and didn't see him resurface yet. " Let him go guys..." The Grunts who had worked for him showed up. " Team Plasma's finished...I feel there's no need to pursue him. He would've wanted this Lord Ghetsis has given him enough trouble as is."  
Colress swam towards the shore behind the frigate surfacing then crawled onto the sand panting and coughing. He then chuckled. " Finally...I'm free...I'm truly free." He sighs grasping the sand. He sat up watching everything play out from where he was. He watched as Ghetsis was taken off the ship and the others had all either fled or were taken in. Zinzolin had escaped being arrested as Colress has as well. The Shadow Triad all had but vanished as usual and didn't attempt trying to get Colress as of now. Colress had to be sure that it was in the clear that he could get his ship back. He didn't bother to move from his spot. He was just enjoying the sunlight though the frosty chill of Opelucid was also blowing making things a little more colder than it should be. " Looks like a major temperature change has occured as well from all this.."He then stood up staring into the evening sun. "I should take this ship back to the lab and keep it there..it'll no longer be used for death again.." He walked towards it walking up the bridge looking back as he made sure everyone was gone. " One day trainer we will fight again...and I'll see how much you've trained once more even after you've defeated Ghetsis. I'll show you how grateful I am you saved me and my child." He smiled placing his hand on his stomach as he continued onto his ship then into the helm. " Now...gotta place it on manual controls." He smiled exchanging the controls of the ship as he went to the area where a steering wheel was present. He stood behind it having it ascend once more into the skies flying outwards towards the ocean. As he flew over the ocean he smiled hearing how quiet things were and Ghetsis not yelling at him for once. He gasped then hearing something behind him. He turned seeing his Grunts behind him. " Colress...sir.." the female spoke.  
" I'd thought you'd both be gone by now." He replied to her.  
"Yes, we'd thought we'd hang around to tell you that the Interpol has issued a warrant for you because Lor-I mean Ghetsis had told them you were Team Plasma leader and not him...that you manipulated the whole system..." the male said.  
"I see...so he's put his problems on me...typical of him to do that to me...I..I didn't think it'd come to this that'd he's betray me like this just to not face everything he's done and made me do." Colress says.  
"Well...now that you're plasma leader...what should we do sir?"asked the female," We are forever loyal even before this all happened."  
Colress sighs. " As of today...Team Plasma is disbanded..you both will be freed as well to do as you wish...pursue your own dreams as I will. I ask this of you both since you've been so kind to me in my services." He smiled to them.  
"I.If you're sure about that." The male says.  
Colress nodded. " You both don't have any reasons to stay now. I'll drop you both off somewhere safe and you can dispose of your uniforms."

They both smiled to him bowing. " Yes, thank you." they spoke walking off.

Colress nodded. " My pleasure." He giggled.

At the P2 Lab....

Colress soon arrived to the lab docking the frigate at the station near the island. He used the bridge to step off onto the ground. He looked at the labratory and smiled. " Good to see you old freind." He walked towards the door entering inside of it not worried about people seeing him then enter the closed off room where he watched his newly made suit there on the rack. " Hm..finally I get to use you..but first I have to run more tests to see if you'll hold up against the incoming threats I'll face. After all I'm a wanted man now and I have to keep the Interpol off my back somehow." He smiled," It's a matter of time they'll start locating me." He took his suit and traded it for his white coat placing it on. "Still fits even as my belly will grow more over time..." He sighs," I can make minor adjustments of course, no problem with it." He then walked outside his lab looking up at the sky. " Well it's still daylight, no need to wait any longer for testing to be done!" he walked around the small island finding things to test his neaw gear out on finding his efforts to be perfect though he thought of more room for inprovement. He felt soon enough he'll be Alola bound and find new discoveries for himself and perhaps a suitable area to have his child at.

To be continued.....


End file.
